magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Duels: Aether Revolt
Aether Revolt is the seventh expansion card set for Magic Duels and the second set in the ''Kaladesh'' block. Release Date Release Date (physical card game): January 20, 2017 Magic Online Release: January 30, 2017Aether Revolt Information at wizards.com Please note that the dates above are NOT the release dates in Magic Duels! Magic Duels Release: * iOS: January 18/19, 2017 * Steam: January 18/19, 2017 * Xbox One: January 18/19, 2017 Release date depended on your region. The release happened late afternoon January 18th in North America, early morning on the 19th in other regions.Magic Duels Developer Insights: Aether Revolt on youtube Card list The list of cards from this set made available in Magic Duels can be found here. Themes & Mechanics With Aether Revolt these mechanics were introduced to Magic Duels:Aether Revolt Mechanics at wizards.com *'Revolt' An ability word that takes effect when a permanent you control left the battlefield this turn. Click here to read more about it. *'Improvise' An ability that lets you tap artifacts for to help casting the spell. Click here to read more about it. Developer Insights Watch Drew Nolosco and Chris Peeler announcing release date and upcoming changes for the Aether Revolt update: Notable Changes: *Improved card filter and deck building options **by keywords, creature type, mechanic **custom filters like removal, counterspells, evasion **boolean operations (AND/OR) *New card sleeves *Purchasable Avatars/Personas *Improved multiplayer matchmaking for 1v1 games, especially on XBox One AER dev insights 01.jpg|Filtering by creature type AER dev insights 02.jpg|Filtering by keywords AER dev insights 03.jpg|Avatars/Personas Patchnotes The full patch notes were posted on January 18:Magic Duels Patch Notes, January 18 #Card Swaps ##No card swaps for this release. #Fixed Issues ##Fixed a crash issue with . ##Fixed the issue where couldn't target Planeswalkers with its second activated ability. ##Localization fix for the rules text of in non-English languages. ##Fixed an issue where players were unable to play spells or activate abilities if they had a high number of energy counters. ##Fixed some issues with achievements related to Rank and Versus wins unlocking at the wrong increments. ##Fixed an issue where would have an erroneous loyalty box when becoming a creature planeswalker. ##Fixed an issue where cards exiled by had visible expansion symbols when zoomed in on. ##Fixed an error where Planeswalkers may display an incorrect loyalty value when going to the graveyard. ##Fixed an issue where the "Energize" quest didn't award the correct amount of progress for spells that give multiple energy counters. #PC ##Fixed a crash in the PC Steam version near the start of the opponent's turn in the fourth mission in the Chandra Origins campaign. #iOS ##Fixed a soft lock issue on iOS where cycling through available mana when casting . #Xbox ##Fixed an issue on Xbox One where the game would soft lock when canceling a Two-Headed Giant game search. ##Fixed an issue on Xbox One where the title could crash if a player was invited to a Two-Headed Giant lobby twice and then the host left the lobby. #Known Issues ##If a player allows the timer to run out when crewing a vehicle, the vehicle will crew with the creature with the highest power. ##Playing cards from the Aether Revolt starter box does not count toward the "Battle of Ghirapur" quest. ##When zooming in on , the ability arrows don't align with the card's abilities. ##When transforms into , it does not appear to visually untap. The card otherwise behaves as expected. ##Some cards that don't have flying or grant flying appear in the Flying keyword filter in the deck builder. ##Spells and abilities which have a variable (X) cost do not display a decision timer for the person deciding the value for X. ##A player targeted by ability doesn't have a decision timer visible when making their choice. ##Parts of the coin reward animation in a game will appear even if a player has reached their coin cap. ##In some cases, a player won't be able to withdraw their selection of blockers until they assign the maximum number of blockers available. ##In the single-player campaigns, Void Winnower and Deceiver of Form (both played by the AI in Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 5) have their respective set symbols on the card but are not available in those booster packs. Void Winnower.png| Void Winnower Deceiver of Form.png| Deceiver of Form ##Xbox - On Xbox One in Two-Headed Giant, crash issues may arise when a team of two invited players try to matchmake with two random opponents. ##Xbox - On Xbox One, when a team of two or a team of three search for a random opponent in a Two-Headed Giant game, they may time out after 30 to 40 seconds. ##Xbox - On Xbox One in Two-Headed Giant, a team of two players can be separated when looking for two other random opponents, returning to the main menu with the message "Unable to join game." ##Xbox - On Xbox One, if the host of a Two-Headed Giant game migrates during gameplay, players invited to the game will be returned to the main menu. ##Xbox - On Xbox One in Two-Headed Giant, an invited player's game may crash when the host player matchmakes with two other individual players. ##iOS - When a player concedes in an unranked duel, the other player may have to wait 30 seconds before they can play against the AI. Confirmed Cards Preview These cards were confirmed before release: Magic Duels Reddit, January 05 Wizards_Chris Magic Duels Reddit, January 06 AER preview Greenbelt Rampager.png AER preview Greenwheel Liberator.png AER preview Invigorated Rampage.png AER preview Efficient Construction.png AER preview Universal Solvent.png The complete cardlist was published on January 09, 2017.Magic Duels facebook, January 09, 2017 AER cardlist 01.jpg AER cardlist 02.jpg AER cardlist 03.jpg AER cardlist 04.jpg AER cardlist 05.jpg AER cardlist 06.jpg AER cardlist 07.jpg AER cardlist 08.jpg AER cardlist 09.jpg AER cardlist 10.jpg Trailer Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Trailer for Aether Revolt: Watch Wizards of the Coast's official Gameplay Trailer for Aether Revolt: Preview Artwork References Poll